For Your Laughter
by Greyy-Eyess
Summary: Zim notices that Dib seems sadder than usual, so when everyone leaves, he decides to cheer the human up. ZADF or ZADR...I don't care how you interpret this. One-shot.


Zim walked into the Skool building, taking a second to straighten his wig and scratch his eyes before walking into the classroom. He took his seat at his desk and took a moment to glare at his nemesis sitting on the other side of the room—the Dib-human.

Dib didn't turn to glare at Zim back, which for some odd reason left Zim feeling unsatisfied. He narrowed his eyes and glared even harder with more hate—Zim was surprised that his glare hadn't dug holes into the human's head yet.

Dib still didn't turn to even glance at Zim, and he seemed…sadder than usual. For a brief second Zim wondered if Dib had even looked sad before this moment in time, but interrupted himself with a mental 'Why do you care?'

But, through the whole skool day, Zim still couldn't help but glance at Dib in concern throughout the day. When Ms. Bitters brought up Galileo, he should have popped right out of his seat, giving a long rant about how the man was not crazy. But he didn't, he just rested his face in his hands, staring out the window.

When Ms. Bitters finished her ranting for the day and the skool bell rang, everyone jumped out of their seats, including Zim. Ms. Bitter's pushed through the children to get out first, but the kids quickly ran out of the door in only about seven seconds.

Zim was about to follow, but then he noticed that Dib wasn't following him like usual. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and sat down back down at his desk, waiting for Dib-stink to get up out of his seat. But the boy didn't, and Zim found himself staring expectantly at the human while clamping both of his hands together.

Dib moved, and Zim jumped. But he didn't move out of his seat; Dib just brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, averting his eyes to the floor. Zim sighed. What was wrong with the boy?

Interrupting his thoughts was a soft tune playing in the corner of the room. Zim's antennae flicked under his wig. How in the world did a radio appear in the room?

Dib looked up as the music played, and to Zim's surprise, his eyes were red and puffy. The human was CRYING? That was definitely a first.

Zim clenched his hands into two fists at his sides. For an odd reason, he couldn't bear seeing Dib like this. Just seeing him cry made his squeedily-spooch feel queasy.

He got out of his seat and walked over slowly to Dib's seat. Dib cocked an eyebrow as Zim made his way over to his desk, and his eyes became as wide as saucers as Zim offered his hand to him. There was a certain sparkle in Zim's eyes that spoke for themselves—_"Will you dance with me?"_

Zim held his breath as Dib stared at his hand. His heart skipped a beat—what in Irk was Zim doing? Asking his mortal enemy to dance—it was absurd. Of course Dib would reject his offer.

But, to Zim's surprise, Dib accepted his hand, holding it with his own. Dib was biting his bottom lip and shakily got out of his seat as the tune began to pick up the pace.

Dib reached out his free hand and put it in Zim's other gloved hand. At first they just stared at each other awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to do.

Dib's heart fluttered when Zim let go of Dib's hands, now messing with Dib's collar of his trench coat. Zim straightened it, and quickly put his gloved hands into Dib's bare hands.

Zim dragged Dib over to the center of the classroom, and they began to sway awkwardly to the beat of the music.

Dib's eyes began to lighten, much to Zim's relief. The music began to become lighthearted as well, the volume becoming louder and the singers' voices filled with emotion.

The two began to spin in a circle now, Dib's mouth now curving into a small smile. The stopped spinning, and Zim twirled Dib around like a top, only slower.

Zim noticed that Dib was fully laughing now, except it seemed that someone else was laughing along with him. Zim looked around the room to see if anyone else was in the room, anyone who would laugh at them dancing.

But no one was there. And it took Zim a few moments to realize that the other sound of laughter was coming from _him._

Dib's laugh seemed to be like silver bells. Zim liked the sound of it…he craved for more of the joyous laughter.

The boys now did a dance similar to the tango—they were in the same position as if they were doing it, but instead of walking stiffly around, they moved in swift back and forth movements. _Back…forth…back…forth…_

It wasn't long before they were just plainly spinning around again, and Zim repeated to spin Dib around like a top.

Dib spun Zim inwards to his chest, and they both erupted into a fit of laughter. They spun around in yet another circle.

The music then changed.

The emotion still stayed in the singers voices, but the music now seemed sad instead of happy. It wasn't long before the two boys dancing was also toned down.

Now Zim was just holding Dib's waist. One of Dib's hands was around Zim's neck, and the other one was on his shoulder. Dib's head rested on Zim's other shoulder shoulder, and vice versa. The continued to sway, and Zim didn't notice as Dib's forlorn look fell upon his face again.

He broke away from Zim, and rubbed his own elbow before walking out of the classroom. Zim blinked twice—he hadn't had that much fun in ages, but fun times always have to end the quickest.

Soon Zim exited as well. The music faded, then stopped completely as Zim closed the door to the classroom.

One thing was for sure—Zim and Dib would never be the same…not towards each other, at least.


End file.
